Project Summary Abstract The Biomedical Engineering Society (BMES) is devoted to developing and using engineering and technology to advance human health and well-being and to nurturing and supporting the next generation of biomedical engineers to realize that vision. Innovative technologies are being developed and medical advances are occurring at a rapid rate while global problems are increasing in complexity. In order to keep pace and meet challenges, biomedical engineering must train and develop the best talent and draw that talent from all sectors. BMES is uniquely positioned as a professional society to play an active role in leading the discipline and shaping the future of biomedical engineering. Beyond research and educational presentations, through its Annual Meeting, BMES will provide opportunities for strategic network building, career development and advancement, sharing ideas, recognizing and promoting talent, developing and promoting professional excellence and broadening the participation of underserved and underrepresented groups. The meeting will be held in Minneapolis, Minnesota from October 5-8, 2016. Approximately 4,000 attendees are anticipated for the 2016 meeting based upon previous attendance records and abstract submissions. The main program consists of 19 parallel technical Program Tracks providing over 800 oral presentations and more than 1,600 poster presentations. [The theme of this year?s meeting is ?Transforming Discovery into Health Technology.? In line with the theme, the goals of the meeting are to promote the translation of basic research findings into clinical applications and help connect BME communities across academia and industry to enable attendees (inclusive of travel awardees) to learn more about technology transfer, product development and career opportunities in industry.] As a tribute to the theme and strong industry presence, there will be a keynote address by the CEO of Medtronic, Omar Ishrak, PhD. Dr. Ishrak will discuss the strategies that form the basis for Medtronic?s efforts to partner with its customers to drive high quality patient outcomes, expand patient access to healthcare, and lower costs in health care systems around the world. [The industry events are more expansive than ever with a newly added industry track, including subtracks on healthcare analytics and data-driven therapies, wireless medical devices, software in medical devices and biotech, medical device and drug delivery combinations, human factors and usability engineering, consumer-focused medical wearables, products for emerging markets, surgical planning and intra-operative guidance, and surgical device technologies.] [Other innovative aspects of this year?s BMES Annual Meeting include focused interactions and unprecedented opportunities for academic-industry interaction. Sessions that promote sharing of ideas and information at a national level will stimulate broad conversations that can lead to new directions in the field. There are a number of activities developed by the BMES Industry Affairs Committee to share knowledge of new R&D sectors in industry (Mobile/Digital Health) and emerging commercial ideas (Venture Capital Investment Pitches). Small group interactions and networking will be enabled by Industry Tours, an Industry Mixer, Meet the Experts, Meet the Faculty, Match-Up Mentoring and the BMES Career Fair. Finally, networking occurs at the LGBT Social, Minorities Luncheon, and Women in BMES Luncheon. These activities offer innovative approaches and small group interactions that can lead to changes in technologies that drive the field. Importantly, the BMES Annual Meeting provides access to discussions at a level that participants may not otherwise experience or enjoy.] In this proposal, [we seek funds to support BMES travel awards, to broaden outreach to engage more undergraduate and graduate students, postdoctoral trainees, junior faculty (early career and young investigators who received a degree in biomedical engineering or a related science within three years) and professionals from underserved and underrepresented communities to provide access to opportunities that they may not otherwise have the opportunity to experience.] We propose to apply these funds through: ? Student Design and Research Awards ? Student Travel Awards ? Innovation and Career Development Awards [Used in this manner, NIH funds will impact BMES by promoting visibility for a diverse, technically competent biomedical engineering workforce and will impact NIH?s mission to drive the discovery and translation of innovative ideas, build the knowledge base to combat major health challenges, and cultivate world-class scientists who create new knowledge.]